


it's me or him

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, I'm Sorry, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them was going to die this way. If Luke didn't let Ben kill him, years down the road, Han was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's me or him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Force Awakens Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html) using this Prompt:
> 
> Instead of going into exile, Luke is killed by Kylo Ren while trying to turn him back on the day of the massacre (like Han in the movie).

Luke had forseen this happen in a dream. Once with him and once with Han. Both men were standing here in front of the man they knew were family, one an nephew, the other a son. Same words, same dialogue trying to convince him to go to the light, but same ending. A lightsaber to the chest and then falling to their death.

It meant only one thing. One of them was going to die this way. If Luke didn't let Ben kill him, years down the road, Han was going to die. 

The question that had plagued Luke's mind as he stood on the other edge of the cliff staring at his nephew, was he willing to let his friend die? Or accept his destiny? He thought about it for a moment. In the end it was going to depend on who was going to take care of Leia after what happened would come to pass.

Yes, Luke would be another in a long line of family members who died, but Han....he was emotionally stronger of the two, he knew how to take care of Leia. Knowing how much this would destroy her, despite this would break him, Han would stay by her no matter what. And then another image came...Han and Leia considerably older, standing side by side Han's hand wrapped around her....staring proudly at a young woman with a lightsaber.

A small sad smile grazed upon his lips....he had his answer. 

As Luke made his way over to Ben accepting his fate he made one last connection. It wasn't to his sister....it was to Han...

_Take care care of her for me old buddy will you?_

* * *

Han heard Luke's voice in his head the moment he put little Rey to bed. He blinked wondering if he was just hallucinating. He shrugged it off. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him being careful not to wake his sleeping daughter. But the moment he took a few steps he felt it something burning through his chest and then nothing.

Han collapsed against the wall holding his chest at the origin of where the burning began, heavy breaths, tears falling down his eyes. Was Luke trying to tell him something. 

"Han," Leia's tear filled voice filled his ears. Han looked up through his glassy eyes and saw Leia, her face stained red. She was shaking as sobs left her lips. "Luke's dead I felt it.....you felt it too..."

Suddenly the words Luke told Han made sense to him and that connection. He wanted him to take care of Leia no matter how much he was hurting. He was hurting bad. His best friend besides Chewie was dead. But Leia, the kids....were his life and his world, he had to fight for him....

No matter who killed Luke.

Han sniffed The smuggler's eyes welling up with tears as he walked over to Leia and pulled her close. He rested his head on the crown of her head rocking her back and forth as he sobbed in time with her. 

"Don't worry kid," Han whispered closing his eyes and looking out ahead of him, "I'll take good care of her."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
